1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to a LED based lighting apparatus comprising a low cost stamped frame comprising structural elements, LED attach region at a predetermined tilt angle and heat sink region enabling a lamp with uniform lighting distribution.
2. Description of Related Art
Putting an LED equivalent of a fluorescent bulb in a ceiling fixture with no air circulation presents a major problem of heat dissipation as well as achieving a uniform light distribution. There is no significant conduction heat path out of the fixture and very little possibility of natural convection. It is possible to conduct the heat away from the LEDs to a heat spreader and from there to the fixture and wiring but that simply results in raising the temperature of those components because there is no effective escape path to a cooler ambient. Since the air inside the fixture is confined on the top, there is no path for any natural convection and the stagnant hot air remains in place. The problem can be solved in either of two fundamental ways. The instant invention is also applicable to designs other than those satisfying the PAR 38 ANSI requirements; in general any light source utilizing one or more LED's can utilize the features disclosed herein.
Background material is found in U.S. 2010/0214779; U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,221; U.S. 2008/0094837; U.S. 2009/0261706; U.S. Pat. No. D608,928; U.S. Pat. No. D614,323; U.S. Pat. No. D615,223; U.S. Pat. No. D627,905; U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,721; U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,212; U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,070; U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,842; Osram data sheet: [http://catalog.osram-os.com/catalogue/catalogue.do?favOid=000000030000043506340023&act=showBookmark] (Apr. 30, 2013); all incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.